You Belong With Me
by Jannah-shii
Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends for like forever. There has been some truth that haven't been confronted. Suddenly, a girl pops up into their lives. She seems attracted to Edward. Will Bella & Edward be just friends?


**Dream...**

**Chapter 1**

"Bella? What are you thinking about? You look so stressed up." Edward was looking at her; she was looking out the window. It was biology class. Edward brushed his fingers through his smooth and wavy hair. His hair colour looked very bright as the sunlight was shining on it. He gripped her arm gently and put his other hand on her face and tilted it to face him.

"Hmm?" My eyes felt really heavy. It was all because of Globalization class, before this, it made me so sleepy. I managed to take a few naps by looking out the window. I didn't want to hurt Ms. Jessica's feelings. After all, I was her favourite student. So, I pretended to gaze out of the window to nap, rather than salivating all over the table. Finally, I managed to open my eyes. I saw his light brown eyes observing me from left to right. This was one of his curious I-am-worried faces.

"Are you okay?" Edward put my cheeks between his hands. His hand was so cold. The aircond made the room more comfortable for me to sleep in. His hand gave me a brain freeze. It was so cold. I pressed my fingers to my forehead, trying to relief the unbearable pain. He looked even more worried when I acted that way. He instantly stood up and called after the teacher and asked for the permission to bring me to the sick bay.

"Ms. Jessica, I have to bring Bella here to the sick bay. Maybe she will need a prescription or something. She's not herself today. May I?"

"Yes you may, Edward. I have been observing you from just now Bella; if you are not feeling well, you could have just told me, you know." Ms. Jessica replied with a gentle warning. After all, she couldn't afford to scold anyone nowadays, since she's six month pregnant. So, she'll be afraid that the baby might just pop out of her vagina. That's what she told me privately. She was totally different before, anything small can make her fire up like alcohol poured over fire now.

"Okay Ms. Jessica, I'm so sorry. Truly I terribly am." Edward put my right arm around his neck and coached me out. I quickly took my arm from his neck and blushed. I was so embarrassed because everybody was "wohoo-ing" and clapping at us.

"I'm just a bit dizzy, it's not like I can't walk. Lemme walk myself." I grumbled.

He smiled and walked beside me, holding me by my arm like I was some sort of a grandma that needs to be crossed to the other side of the road. When we were out of the class, he suddenly stopped in front of me and knelt down.

"Come'on, I'll give you a lift. But, you owe me for this one."

"No! No thanks. I can walk myself there." As I was just about to move forward, he grabbed my hips and put his back between my legs. I was on his back now. It was so fast that it was too dizzy for me to reject it on time. Then, when I looked at the walk way, it was appearing to be moving blurry. I had my arms around his neck and my head fell to his shoulder. It was such a terrible headache.

The next thing I remembered was that someone lifted my shirt and a cold hand touching my ribs and upper chest. Then, there was even something colder, it felt roundish and was put on my chest. I immediately woke up, opened my eyes and found myself surrounded by the school nurse, doctor, and Edward on my left. I tried to bring my body into a sitting position, but, it felt so heavy all of a sudden. My arms were beside me, helping to bring the body up, but, I didn't have the strength. Edward pled me to sit back and just try to relax.

"Hey, just relax okay? The world must be spinning around you now."

He was right. It was spinning and didn't stop spinning. I pressed my fingers to my temples and it hurt badly. Then, there was the voice.

"Where does it hurt? Is it just headache? Or do you feel like you want to vomit? Any part of your stomach is hurting? Show me where it hurts the most." The doctor was trying to communicate with me.

I just showed him where it was hurting. I couldn't talk. I was like in a silent movie, where if I want to even breathe out a few words, my voice was trapped deeply inside. Like someone has completely cut the circuit of my voice box from my throat. I showed him the part was hurting was somewhere below my right ribs and above my appendix scar.

"Oh, I see. The, this is definitely a case of gastroesophageal reflux disease."

"What????!!! I have a disease???!!" I stood up on the bed, and was terribly awoken by this news. Suddenly the room stopped spinning and all the faces of the people in the room were normal again. Except the nurses' face; this was always grumpy and wrinkly that the world doesn't have to be spinning to make it look even worse than it already is.

Edward put his arm in front of me to push me back down, but, finally I found the strength to push his arm away.

"No, no, no...You misunderstood it. It's just plain gastric, you just have too many acids in your stomach, which will explain the location of the stomach pain and headache. That was just the scientific name for it. You don't have to worry about anything, just make sure that you have your meals on time and eat."

"Oh my god, doc, I really thought that I was about to die just now with this gus-to-vigal disease." I was relieved. The thought of me dying at such a young age of sixteen just flashed by me. Not having my first kiss with a charming guy, would have burst me into tears.

"It's gastroesophageal."

"Yeah, whatever! I don't really care. It's just darn gastric for the "normal" people term."

I jumped off the bed, and found that the whole world was falling to one side again. My right hand gripped the edge of the bed. Just as it was about to slip off the covers, Edward took my arm and put it around his neck once again.

"Here's the medication. She has to finish the prescription and tell her to eat on time."

The nurse handed out the medication to Edward; he took it with his left hand, still supporting my arm on his shoulder.

"Thank you, nurse Caroline."

He smiled thoughtfully to her. His smile it was so _sincere ._No other guy can smile just like that. It was _only_ him.

Edward shifted my arm. To put it around his neck properly and locking his fingers into mine.

"Look, Ed...You don't have to do this, okay? I can go back to the truck myself okay?"

I tried to unlock my fingers and tried to walk all by myself. Edward leaved me alone. But, I could feel that his eyes were still on me. I felt absolutely weak and was trying to hold on to the wall; trying to find something to grab on. But, for the first time, the walls seemed frictionless. There was no possibility in grabbing onto something.

I was massaging my temples. I have never felt this sick before. The burning in her stomach, it was unbearable. It feels as though there was someone using a monster truck and running her over so many times. As I looked ahead and saw the school "EXIT" sign. Though it didn't look like the shape it was before. It looked pale yellowish and the words seem so blurry. Then, she felt like the sign was leaning more towards the right and seem like it was going to fall of its place.

"Whoa..."

Then, it all seems like a fuzzy image all of a sudden.

There was feeling of a warm blanket wrapped around my body. The aroma of mushroom soup was in the air. I thrust myself to stand up but ended up defeated as I was being pushed back down on to the bed. Then, the sudden feeling of needles prickling on my head came attacking me tremendously. It was so cold. I could feel that my body mechanisms were not functioning as usual. I couldn't stop from groaning the pain, hoping that it would go away. Then suddenly there was a familiar voice, the voice that I wouldn't want to be worried of me the most.

_Charlie..._

"Bells? Are you okay?! Edward, I grabbed almost everything I saw on gastric. I hope these would be able to help her."

She heard plastics being rummaged through.

"Dad, I'm okay...You shouldn't worry too much about me. I ca...nnn..." Yet, I was being pushed down again, but not by Edward, it was Charlie. I had a feeling of nausea now that everyone is pushing me back down.

"God..." I tried to cover her mouth. But, it just wanted to burst out all of a sudden. I didn't want to do this in front of Edward, but, there wasn't any choice. Instead...

_Blechhhhh...._

"Bella, sit down! That's an order! I don't want you to even move from this bed, young girl!" Charlie yelled at me. It felt as though I was still 7 years old. This made me exhausted and wishing that there was any cure for this pain. I closed my eyes tightly enduring the pain. The world spun around again and again. The only thing that I could do now is to sleep and hopefully to be able to walk tomorrow and not tumbling into the wall, hopefully.

"Bells...I'll leave this medication on your side table okay? I'll be downstairs to turn off the fire, the stove is still reheating the soup." Charlie touched my cheeks softly; I could barely feel the sensation of his touch. He must have been so worried because he would never be that careless; leaving the stove on.

I just nodded.

Then, Edward and I were left alone in the room. His face didn't change a bit, from school until now. He looked tensed and worried. He gently touched my cheeks at the same place where Charlie had. His hands were favourably warm. It was _nice._

"Don't be worried. I'm okay. It's just a gassy-patho disease. Nothing much. I can go through this." I mumbled to Edward. I feel like sleeping, the headache seem to conquer my head. There were just fuzzy thoughts and suddenly my eyes closed on me. A deep dark hole appeared in front of my eyes. The first thought that came to mind was, _Am I dead?_ _Nope. This couldn't be the end._

_

* * *

  
_

I saw a reflection of myself and Edward cradling me in his arms in the mirror. But, when I turn around, there was not even him in sight. Then, I turned around again, looking into the mirror again; this time, there was a girl. That girl was having her hands all over Edward. She had bright brown hair, beautiful colour. Her eyes were crystal clear; it was clear as the sea. I couldn't see my reflection anymore in the mirror; the only main characters were Edward and that _girl. _

_Who is this girl? _

_What is she doing with Edward?_

The weirdest thing that was looking back at me with pleasured eyes was Edward. He was enjoying the presence of the girl being there with him. They laughed together, but, I can't seem to hear their laughter. The unidentified girl was running her fingers through his hair, his eyes closed, loving the way she touches him. The girl whispered something into his ears. She was looking into my direction. Looking into _my_ eyes; as if I could catch the words she was whispering to Edward.

Suddenly I felt like I was being dragged into a massive black hole. The place was being vacuumed and the reflection in the mirror made me shocked more than ever. Both the girl and Edward was waiving at me. As if they wanted me to go away all along. They had a large smile on their faces. What was the dream suppose to mean? What is the meaning behind all of this? And more importantly, _who is she?_

I was driven into a dark and scary place where there was nobody in sight. I couldn't even see my arms. There were no lights at all. It was pitch black. I woke up instantly, opening my eyes. There I lay on the bed, with my shirt soaking wet. Even the comforter was spread all over the floor. _I must have kicked it_. I gasped for air, waiting for oxygen to be drawn into my lungs. But, I suddenly stopped breathing when I saw a black shadow sitting next to me on my right side of the bed. I turned my head slowly and I saw the same coloured brown hair girl. Only the hair is covering her head now. Under all of that hair, her deep voice crawled out into the air between us.

_Edward is MINE..._

She repeated it so many times. I didn't know what to do. I screamed my lungs out, though I didn't have much air in my lungs, so, my voice came out very small; like a puppy barking. I tried to call Charlie, but no one seemed to answer. The girl's trembling hands were trying to reach towards mine. Her fingers had nails that were longer than her finger itself. I reached out for the comforter and hid myself under it, trying to think of something else, if not so impossible, trying to get some sleep. I closed my eyes; closed it tightly, tears came out. I could feel something on the comforter.

_Bella...._

_Bella..._

_Bella......._

The voice deepen.

**A/N: **Hey ya everyone! I hope you enjoy this story. I have been wanting to publish it for a while now. Though, I didn't have the time. I haven't been writing for a long time, so, forgive me if my words are a bit screwed up. Thanks for reading! Reviews are absolutely appreciated. :)


End file.
